A Strained Love
by HelleBelle
Summary: It's a bleach Fanfiction that i came up with on a whim...I hope you like it its the first one i've done in like 3 years


A Strained Love

Disclaimer: I do not any of the Bleach characters however I do own Belle and the concept the story. So I hope you all enjoy the story. Read and Comment please and thank you!..

Note to readers: The names on the side of the stories are telling you who is speaking:

R&R Plzzzzz and thank u!!!

* * *

(Phone rings)

Belle: Hello

Abel: Konichiwa Anna

Belle: Hey Abel and I thought you weren't going to call me Anna anymore because you said It sound too formal.

Abel: (Smiles) well you know me I always forget these things but what can you do. (Laughs) But anyways what's up with you?

Belle: (laughs) nothing much just sitting watching the Boondocks until Bleach comes on, why what's up?

Abel: Nothing I was just thinking about my best friend that's all.

Belle: Awww that's so sweet….. (Gasps) OO bleach is about to come on. Oh im sorry Abel I didn't mean to change the subject.

Abel: its ok I'll call you later if I haven't fallen asleep or if I don't I forget (laughs)

Belle: Ok Abel I'll talk to later and Te Amo best friend

Abel: I love you to Anna oops I mean Belle

Belle: Abel it's ok because you're the only one who can call me Anna and get away with it.

(Its 30 minutes later and a minute into the second episode of Bleach and Belle it's mostly talking to herself)

Belle: Come Orihime just do what he says you know Grimmjow is crazy (Lights begin to flicker). What the heck is going with the electricity in this place? Oo I don't feel so good I think after Bleach goes off im going to bed. (Getting angry) Why is she scared of him? I know he has on his mask and those eyes remind her of her brother. He's only doing it the save her and everyone else. Oh man I don't feel right I think, I think (passes out and appears in Hueco Mundo and takes Orihime's spot)

Nel: Orihime why are you just standing there? Ichigo is doing this for you. When master Ulquiorra told Ichigo that he made you come here Ichigo attacked him knowing full well he might not win. An all you can do is stand there and say huh? Well what are you going to do?

Belle: (looks at Nel) hey Nel it's me…Its Belle

Nel: (Gasps) Belle! How could this be? I though you relinquish your title to live in the world of the living.

Belle: I thought I did to but I can't Nel it's in my blood and what's going on down there?

Nel: Grimmjow is fighting Ichigo because he can't stand him.

Belle: (Whispers) Grimmjow…… Now why does that name sound so familiar……0-0 (whisper then yells) Oh No…Nel! Get him out of there now he won't win I grantee it.

Nel: What?

Belle: Nel please! Im begging you get him out of there if not he won't survive and I know it. I know you don't him to die because I know how much you like Ichigo so if you don't want him to die get him out of the way.

Nel: (breaks down a little) OK I'll go get him (jumps down and yells to Ichi) Ichi you gotta get out of there now.

Ichi: Nel im kind of business right I can't talk (dodges another attck from Grimmjow)

Grimmjow: (Laughs) never take your eyes of your opponent (Charges at Ichigo again) those eyes ughhhh…..I hate those damn eyes!

Ichi: (Hears a whisper in ear ….Move!) Huh?

Belle: (appears behind Ichi) Move! (Blocks the blow from Grimmjow) Ichigo go up there with Nel and don't move until I tell you both to do. Do I make myself clear?

Ichi: Huh….. Oh yeah ok. Come on Nel and what is she doing here?

Nel: I'll tell you later (Screams down to Belle) Belle be careful you don't know who you are dealing with. Grimmjow is very dangerous and will and kill you any chance he gets.

Belle: I know exactly who im dealing with and I know what he can do. (Pushes Grimmjow away) I wonder how long it would take for this day to come.(Looks at Nel and Ichigo) If I don't make it out of this fight alive I want you two to know something. You are the best's friends a girl like me could ever ask for. (Looks back at Grimmjow) You wanted me dead all those years ago now here's your chance but I grantee I won't go down without a fight. So let's do this thing cat boy. (Gets in hr fighting stance then charges at Grimmjow) I loved you with all my heart, I trusted you, I told you one of my biggest secrets. An you up and leave without a word spoken and betrayed my trust and you have to balls to threaten my friends. Now I have to kill you. (Crying tears from her pain and suffering)

Grimmjow: You………kill me (Laughs) Anna you couldn't even hurt a fly when I first met you and you threaten to kill me please.(stops laughing) You couldn't land a scratch on e even if you tried

Note: When she starts going by Anna she becomes a cold-blood killer with no remorse for those who have fallen by her sheer power and killing skills.

Anna: (Now in a demonic state) that's where you're wrong Grimmjow (stops crying and smiles) you see I never told you my really secret.

Nel :( whispers) Oh no! (Talking to Ichi) Ichigo she's going to tell him who she really is(tears roll down her cheek).If she tells him who she really is she'll die and I can't take my twin baby sister not being here with me I just can't. If she dies the sorrow I will feel would kill me and probably you guys to.

Ichigo: Huh what do you mean we'll die and how in the hell is she your baby sister when she's older than you?

Nel: Think about it from a minute.....if that were you still down there now and you lost to Grimmjow that pain of losing you alone would kill or hurt her enough to put her in permanent shut down.

Ichigo: OK that explains that but how is she your baby twin sister?

Nel: That's how I look in my release state the only difference is the color of our hair. Mine is this light green while her's is a dark green almost black color. An don't be fooled by her king-heart exterior because when Belle starts going by Anna she becomes the thing she most fears when she's around you guys a cold-blooded killer with no remorse. So believe me when i say she will defeat Grimmjow with no problem i'm just worried how it's going to take her to get back to her clam state of mind.

Ichigo : But i still don't get something. When she got mad is when i finally felt her spiritual pressure and by the way its feels she has surpassed a captain's level. So why is she so fragile in the real world?

Nel: Again it's all an act, she knows if anybody knew who or what she was anybody around her would be killed. So she hides any trace of her powers from everyone even when she comes back home she still hides it.

Ichigo: But why is the question im trying to the answer to here? I mean unless she's the lost princess of the Soul Society and the rightful heir to the throne of Heco Moudo i don't see why she has to hide her powers from us.

Nel: (neverous laugh) well Ichigo...

Ichigo: Wait...What the hell nel..are you serious?

Nel: Yeah i am


End file.
